Godzilla Resurrection: Book Two Screamless Space
by xXPaintedLadyXx
Summary: Trouble has a way of following Godzilla where ever he goes. So when him and his team return to Grando Imperium strange things begin to unfold. Not to mention the dark warning from Mothra that haunts Godzilla's mind. Now a new enemy looms in the shadows and how will they stop it...
1. New Faces Old Foes

Gigan's POV

The colony's automatic interface has just announced the nightly curfew for the minors. Human and Kaiju alike. The lights in the halls grow dim and the children scurry off to the living quarters. For those who didn't get the memo, I hurry them along with a gentle smile and a tilt of the head. Soon after I patrol through, making sure everyone is safely inside for the night. Most passengers know me as a kind placid soul, but that's was never always the case. If it were not for Dr. Hakari I'd still be a calculating senseless killer for hire. Fortunately that's changed and I serve the honorable causes for the GDF war efforts.

Sadly not everyone believes that, these people in particular were clones of Project: Legacy. In other words Godzilla and his allies Rodan and Anguirus, although his adversaries Destroyah and Spacegodzilla don't. While their distaste for me is obvious, they seem to enjoy giving me and each other pet names. Apparently I have the titles songbird, nightingale, bird brain, or just "birdy." It doesn't bother me, should it? Any who I'm returning to my post in the command center. I take my orders strictly from commander Kiryu or Sergeant Yusuki. As the corridors are quiet the center is loud with the bustle of the computer keyboards.

I stroll by the commander's chair which at the moment is empty. On the main platform regarding over the monitors, I find the Sergeant silently standing there. She holds a lot of respect not only for a woman but also a human in general. It's no wonder the commander put in her in the current position. "Gigan." She firmly calls my name. I turn and walk up to the platform. "Yes Sergeant?" I say. "You know of the factory vessels don't you?" I nodded my head. "It's been two months and we haven't received a shipment from the medicinal factory." She informs. "Are you sure?" I ask. "I checked the supply logs." I go again "Have you tried sending messages?" She has an answer for that too.

"Yes several times in the past three weeks and have gotten no responses." Now I'm really stumped. "That's not the only thing I noticed, when the factories are at work a light on the vessel is green. And when the work is done for the day the light turns red. So I searched the live security camera feed and placed them on the vessel." She points to the screen and I lean over to see. "Neither light is on, could it have been a power shortage?" I say attempting another theory. "No, the factory vessels are radio linked to the colony, any electrical malfunction would be reported to the system." I've run out of explanations. Then I see a clever glint in Yusuki's eyes, "Sergeant is there something you want me to do?" I say nervously.

"Gigan ready your covert squad, I need to find those workers and what's happened to them." She replies grinning. A burst of excitement suddenly surges through me. "Yes sergeant, but I need high rank military approval." I quickly salute. She lifts a brow, "Can't you get it from Kiryu?" Yusuki feels she can just plainly say the commander's name. "I would but the commander went for his yearly network and circuit clean up. He went in a week early, it's understandable a human mind inside a mech that massive. Well I'm surprised he hasn't crashed from pure exhaustion." I say. We leave the center and head for the storage room in the hanger bay.

I think Dr. Hakari might be a bit obsessive compulsive. Because after my restoration he created a whole team based off my design. That and the fact his science major is organic cybernetics. We come to the door and the Sergeant peers her face to the retinal scanner. "Verified Sergeant Yusuki, now initiating military stealth robotic squad." The computer says. The door slides open, I enter and find my five members motionless on the walls. Cables and wires run out of their backs and their faces dark. Now to wake them up. I type a code that only Hakari and I know onto the wall pad and the room lights up.

Immediately their optic lenses begin to glow and the cables detract and drop to the ground. They march from their positions then bow in front of me. This will be one of the few times I've actually had to use them. Each one of them has special purpose on the squad. Probe the thinnest member has a long curved upward beak and serves as the tracker. Punk the shortest is the tactical problem solver and is the smartest member. Punk has iron clamps, has a pigeon like beak, and five spikes on the back of his head and neck. Pike is in charge of surveillance, he's several feet taller than me, has a round head chest, and buzz saws.

Fault is built for heavy combat, a large armored head, and has gatling guns on his wrists. And then there's Trid who doesn't really has arms instead his shoulders are hollowed wide dooms and four long sleek blades. Has a small head and a long tube like beak. He's meant to be a shield in very volatile situations. "Hello gentlemen I know it's been a long time. Fortunately something has come up and we're needed." I greet them. I explain our mission as we're about to exit the terminal to the vessel. Then I hear the voice of energetic of a young boy who has wait for the opportunity to see me again and now he's got it.

"Sir, wait please wait for me!" he cries to me. He appears out of nowhere eager and ready to fight beside me. He's not part of the team but he admires me greatly. His name is Jolts a cyborg like me however you can't judge him on that. He's half my size and as any admirer has something that resembles me, in this case my sails. He even has a saw on his chest, except it doesn't move. His tails fans out in six pieces with barbs at the ends. His arms are made up of metal feathers and sharp thumbs for grabbing. His feet are like those of a bird of prey with three talons in front and one in the back. His head also corresponds to a bird a small peak and sections in the posterior arched upward.

_Oh dear this is the last thing I need. _I think to myself. I step ahead of the group and stop the boy. "I'm sorry Jolts but you can come with us." I say to him. He stares at me perplexed. "But sir, I've waited to accompany you on an assignment for ages. And besides what if one of your crew breaks down…" He tries to argue the point. "No jolts, this is a very precarious task and possibility of one of my members breaking down is rather low. Furthermore you're too important to me to jeopardize." I drop to a kneel. "Now take your repair bag and return to your chambers." He's recalcitrant and isn't willing to take no for an answer. "Sir please let me go with you please, please, please!" He persists.

Like any child he's going to keep pledging until he gets his way. And let it be his luck, because I'm a sucker. "Alright, ALRIGHT! You can came but you don't leave my side." I say inflexibly. He swiftly hugs my waist, thanking me repeatedly. I uncooperative pry him off and we continue to the terminal. As the convoy transports us to the factory, I switch my hooks to my duel saws. Jolts watches on in inquisitive silence as I ascribe them to my forearms. "Do you really think you'll need those sir?" He cocks his head. "Jolts when you've been fighting as long as I have, you learn it's better to be safe than sorry." I say. "Sir we've arrived at the vessel." Trid tells us. Since the factory isn't online, Punk has to override the lock mechanisms.

"Gentlemen proceed with caution and Jolts stay behind me at all times." I order. We slowly enter the dark corridor of the factory, there's not a signal trace of human life. Pike soon discovers the security cameras are offline yet are otherwise intact. Presently we come to the assembly room where everything is seemingly in place. The belt lines have tubs of pill bottles, shots, and other medical necessities. All packaged and ready to be shipped, except that there are no workers here to send them. I gesture to my team to search the area for any clues, they spread in opposite directions. "Sir this doesn't make any sense, how do fifteen hundred people just vanish?" Jolts inquires befuddled.

I vigilantly pace in between the conveyor belts and read the dates of the medication. Some of them have expired and have to be put in hazard waste disposal. As I gaze over the equipment I spot a small layer of dust forming. Then pike alerts me to east end of the room and we all approach. "It's the loading docks." Pike says simply. "By the looks of things, this cargo hasn't moved in a while." Okay this gives us somewhere to start, and then I see the docks' CPU. I call for Punk who is already hacking his way into the mainframe. "According to the loading archives this shipment was supposed to go the colony two months ago, exactly as the Sergeant stated." Punk says and continues to browse the computer.

"Okay the unit is telling that approximately one month ago the factory began experiencing abnormal activities and the system ultimately shut down a week later. Whoever this was, they were able to shut it down without triggering the radio link alarm to the colony." Punk says. "Is that even possible?" I say stunned. "Sure if you're Dr. Hakari or super intelligence based AI. If not I can't imagine of another organism that can bypass a triple sandbox network coding firewall." Punk utters flabbergasted. Instead of getting an answer, we're left asking more questions. As I go to give an order, Prode's scan tracker picks up on something.

Suddenly a huge boom resonates inside the factory and air is beginning to draw out from around us. It becomes so powerful we're barely able to stay on our feet. "Sir the haul's been breached!" Prode yells. "I can see that!" Then my mind goes elsewhere. "Jolts! Jolts where are you?!" I shout. "Clinging to your thigh! Where else would I bloody be?!" He screams. "Punk, override the emergency fail safe and seal off the haul before we're sucked into space!" I demand over the gale shrieks of the escaping air. "I'm trying to but these relays are too slow!" Punk replies. Finally the jet fast air flow stops and we resume our mission. Despondently however the terror isn't over, Prode's tracker finds another signature a big one.

I activate my saws and ready for an attack, "Jolts stay behind me." I warn him. I feel his shrill feathered arms tighten on my left leg. The rapid beeping on the tracker advises us that the target is getting closer to us every second. There's nothing but an eerie calm, then we hear a shrill moaning cry echo through the walls. All of a sudden huge veils of blackness appear and consume everything in its path. It's heading for us now, it all goes dark and I can't perceive anyone. In the whole process I hear the very thing I wanted to avoid. "AAAAAHHHH! Sir help! GIGAN!" Jolts' voice rings out like a nightmare.

The blackness fades as quickly as it came and I franticly call for my missing ward. "JOLTS! Jolts dear boy where are you?! Is he on the tracker?" I ask hysterically. "No sir the signature's disappeared, he's gone." Prode says. "Jolts…"

Godzilla's POV

Los Angeles a city over five square miles wide and home to eighteen million people. And more recently seven kaiju kitties, that have made the wrong choice of thinking they own the place. Now we have to play exterminator and drive them out of the city or demolish it in the process. These cats are quick and cunning, they can slip in and out of site. We've managed to kill one and have the other six on the run. I'm chasing one through the streets like a mad dog. Rodan has one on his tail, but it's for a reason. Anguirus is hiding around the corner of the skyscrapers, waiting for the feline to come barreling into their trap. As Rodan turns and soars up leading the confused cat right into Anguirus spikey tail.

At the rural end of the city near the famous HOLLYWOOD sign, Spacey takes on two of the mean felines. He kills one immediately with his psychic power, literally crushing its head. Then slashing the other with his crystals. My kitty intents on playing hide and seek, too bad I'm not in the mood. Instead of wasting my breath chasing it, I wait for it to attack me. From the angle of my eye I see it approaching on a nearby building. I breathe in and ready my own counter attack, so when it jumps it gets one heck of a surprise. I jerk my body to the building and blast the incoming monster, its smoking body plummets to the ground.

Screeching in the skyline above me, Destroyah tosses the lifeless body of a kaiju cat into another tower. The glass windows shatter and rain down like a hailstorm. Then he fires his oxygen destroyer beam which makes the tower collapse in on itself. "A little over kill wouldn't you say?" I yell to him. Destroyah glares down his mouth still smoldering. "We're trying to keep the city in one piece not pieces." I remind him. "Last I checked your highness subtlety wasn't our strong suit." Destroyah smirks and takes off. That's six cats just one left, question is where is it? I get my answer shortly after. "Keiko one of our pussy cats decided to leave town."

Destroyah calls into the communicator. "I'm on it." A voice response. The sound of roaring engines hurl through the skies. A GDF fighter jet pursues the remaining feline to the borders of the city. Destroyah likes to think of Keiko as part of the team, sure she's a great pilot but she's no kaiju. An explosion is seen a few minutes later near the mountains. "The kaiju has been eliminated mission complete." Keiko's voice box says. "Good job everyone let's convene at the rendezvous point for Evans." I tell the others. We assemble at LA city hall, everyone seems unscathed from the battle today. Keiko's jet flies over the mountains, most likely back to the Mojave Desert Army base. Then Evans' convoy descents from the atmosphere, the propellers push up dirt and debris in a flue.

The rear hatch opened and we stepped in to the ship's haul. "Change of plans boys, I'm not taking you back to Edwards." Evans says on the intercom. "Why's that?" I ask obviously. "Long story short from what Serg tells me there's trouble in space. One of the factory receptacles hasn't been responding to Imperium. They sent a team to attempt to find the workers and got zilch results. So strap yourselves in, we're out of here." Evans updates us. I turn to my team who is equally as shocked by this new development as I am. There's no point in wondering because once we get to the colony the situation will speak for itself.

We feel the kick of the gravity when the ship exits the Earth's exosphere. The side panel reveals the dark endless void that is space and Grando Imperium materializes into view. How humans were capable of creating such incredible feats of greatness yet still capable of equally terrible devastation. A thud, a click, and a snap the convoy lands in the hanger of the colony. And it's not Kiryu who greets us its Sergeant Yusuki, "Serg where's the commander?" I say withdrawing from the ship. "The commander is in maintenance will be for the next eight hours." She says sharply. Yeah she's just a doll to talk to isn't she?

"Uh… Sergeant we were told that one of the factory vessels wasn't reporting to the colony and you requested assistance?" Anguirus says. "Correct, the vessel responsible for distributing medicine has stopped responding all together and we need to know why." Yusuki states. "Gigan will escort you to the vessel and provide details on what happened." We're led to a terminal that will take us to the factory and we meet up with Gigan who when we see him is very agitated. "Oh h-hello gentlemen I-I presume you're aware of the circumstances." Gigan stutters. We all glance at each other, "Is it me or is bird brain a little on edge?" Destroyah says lifting a brow. "Sure is why thought?" Rodan adds.

"Let's find out, I don't want to go into this with him on the frits." Anguirus finishes. "Hey Gigan, you feeling alright?" I ask cautiously. "Uh…Um…I've been better to say the least…" he stammers. "Do you want to talk about it?" Spacey says entering the conversation. He doesn't reply, he holds himself to a wall and his breathing becomes sporadic. His body begins to shake violently and finally he falls to his knees. "Why did I let him go, I knew it was too dangerous! He kept begging so I gave in! Oh Lord why did I let him go?!" He sobs uncontrollably. Rodan is the first to rush to his side and comfort him. "Gigan settle down. Relax who this him you're talking about?"

"H-h-his name is Jolts my young ward and I let him get captured by Heaven knows what?!" He cries. "Gigan calm down, we can hardly understand what you're saying." I speak up. I walk over and pick him off the floor, "Okay start at the beginning who's Jolts and why is he so important?" Gigan nods his head and eases his body. "Jolts is very special he's not like any cyborg he's very unique…" He says shakily. "Noted how he's using present tenths, still holding out." Spacey hints at Destroyah. "And at one time he was the same as all of you." Our mouths shut instantly, we're enticed by his words. "You mean he wasn't always a robot?" Anguirus asks.

I can tell where this story's going and it's a long one. "Now keep in mind you were created twenty two years after the events in Japan and I was recovered in the twenty first year. During this time the commander and I were on Earth recruiting humans and kaiju for war. When we arrived in Europe we met a young falcon type kaiju…" _That's Jolts. _I think to myself. "He might have been only a juvenile but, he was so fast he could have given Rodan a run for his title. He was so kind and courageous and willing to do anything for someone else. But then a few days later a clothing plant had caught on fire and we're called to help. Jolts brought it upon himself to rescue those trapped in the higher levels.

Around the fourth time he went the building ignited into flames from cleaning chemicals..." His voice becomes constricted almost unable to speak. "We were able to _salvage_ him or what was left of him, he was alive about forty five percent of his body was still unscathed. Most of his muscles, skeleton, and internal organs including his brain were intact. The only way the save him was to turn him into a cyborg by my designs. Yes, a few of my components are organic but I knew Hakari could make alterations. After fourteen hours of horrific and bloody non anesthetic surgery, most of which I witnessed. The wonderful life Jolts had was over."

The more Gigan tells this story the more I get a sickening twisting knot in my stomach. Everyone seems to have a similar expression of despondency. Gigan looks away afterwards feeling too ashamed of what happened. Destroyah who's over the mellow drama and wants to have some action. "So are we going on this mission or what?" He scoffs. "To Hell with the mission for the workers, I'm searching for Jolts!" Gigan declares. Our new problem surfaces, "Great now what do we do?" Spacey inquiries. I slide my tongue around my teeth trying to come up with a plan. "Listen, me and Anguirus will go with him since we know how he operates. No pun intended. And you three go find the workers."

There's disagreement instantaneously, "Ha right your highness but we're not exactly the social butterflies for the job." Destroyah snorts. "Why do you think I'm sending Rodan with you?" I retort. "Besides you've got a better chance of locating them then we do." Destroyah frowns, I glance at Spacey then he stares at Destroyah. "Come on Red." Spacey says grabbing him by the head. A bitter and determined Gigan leads us to the terminal to the vessel. It takes less than five minutes to get there and boy is it creepy in here. Dark, cold, and as silent as a graveyard, I motion for the team to break off. "You guys be carefully, if he's not so sane in the brain like you said." Rodan tips.

"Well Destroyah isn't really a cup of sunshine either." I caution him. He nods and follows the other two. Anguirus and I trail after Gigan, my mind wonders back to the first time we fought him. Mindlessly obliterating everything in his path including us, his fast reflexes and hard strikes made him a lethal rival. Nonetheless it's good to see he has a good motive to fight. He leads us in the main area of the factory that's full of machinery and assembly lines. "This is where the strange activity began and then Jolts went missing." Gigan says severely. Anguirus taps me on the back and points to Gigan, who at this time I didn't notice has saws on his arms and not hooks. _That's new._ We processed further into the factory and soon a disturbing noise permeates the room.

We freeze in our tracks, we eye the random corners the surround us. "Okay certainly ominous." Spacey utters in the collar's radio. "Definitely see why nobody wanted to be here." Rodan mumbles in fright. It's eerie but also familiar to me somehow. Strangely enough it goes as quickly as it came and silence returns. I look back at Anguirus and Gigan and we gradually carry on with the mission. Then abruptly I hear a voice yell out of nowhere, "Die you heathen!" And a small silhouette runs smack into me and falls backwards. "Oww, oh bugger that could've gone better." I find it's no terrifying monster but a particular robot missing in action. "You lost?" I say teasingly.

He stares up at me dazed and flabbergasted, "Oh my…" Are the only words he can mutter. "Jolts?!" Gigan exclaims at the site of him. Then the kid gets a big smile on his beaked face and cries "SIR!" He hurries and they reach for each other, never thought I'd see Gigan so happy. You know minus the psycho smile. "Oh Jolts I was so petrified, I thought I'd lost you." Gigan sighs gently wrapping his arms around him. "So did I for a moment, but I knew you'd come for me." Jolts says. As I watch the tender moment Anguirus is distracted by something else. "Hey G what's this?" He asks. Then Jolts pulls away from Gigan and sprints to Anguirus and picks up a small object.

"Oh don't you detonate on me." Jolts says fiddling with the device. _Wait detonate? _ "That's a bomb?!" the three us of shout in unison. "Not really, not in the conventional sense." He replies. "You see I figured out what the monster is or at least what it's made of. Dark matter mites." We stare hesitantly at him, he shakes his head and explains. "Dark matter is the theoretical substance that exists in the universe and these mites are microorganisms that live in it. They require organic sustenance to survive unless they have it, they lay dormant. So my guess is something with a large enough organic mass most have awakened them."

"So this explosive will destroy the monster?" Gigan asks. "Technically matter can't be destroyed but my detonator should kill off the mites." Jolts assures. "All we need to do is find the monster." I say. "Finding it is the problem." Anguirus says. We get back on task and walk through the dark passages of the factory. The entire time Jolts is so excited to be meeting me, he keeps asking me questions about my adventures. "Gigan told you all about my battles…" I begin. "Oh Yes! For hours without end, I couldn't stop listening to them. But I must ask how did you and Anguirus become such great friends?" He requests gleefully.

I grin and roll my eyes, "That's a story for another time." I say. He exhales slightly disappointed although he isn't the last one. "We aren't finding jack shit!" Destroyah shouts over the radio. "Maybe you're freighting everyone because of your demonic screaming." Spacey says clearly getting irritated. "Does anyone feel a breeze?" Rodan says. As Rodan said that Gigan and Jolts halt, "What?" I jerk my head to them. "You might want to hold onto something." Gigan warns barricading himself and Jolts on the wall. Then I hear Rodan yell on the radio and loud gust of air. Anguirus and I do the same and secure ourselves.

The heavy force of escaping air comes our way and tries to drive us out. "Not again!" Gigan howlers. "You mean this happened before?!" I bellow. "Indeed, just prior to when Jolts went missing!" He replies. "Except this time I see the culprit…" Jolts quivers and points to a forming black mass into depths of the hall. Long tentacles spread and create what seems like jaws and at the center the biggest set of teeth I've ever seen. Then it snaps in my mind, I know what these mites grabbed when they neared Earth… "It's Biollante!" I shout to the others. It all makes sense now, the mites came looking for organic matter and got the factory.

Instead the workers must have hid somewhere and when Gigan and his team came here Jolts was taken. But when it found he was more machine then living flesh and tossed him aside. "What the Hell is this thing?!" Destroyah screeches. In all this chaos from the corner of my eye I notice Jolts inch closer and closer to dark monster. "Jolts what are you doing?!" Gigan shrieks. "I have the detonator, I made it and I'm the one who's going to set it off!" Jolts vows. "No that stupid and far too dangerous!" Jolts shakes his head, "I wouldn't be the first one to do it sir." He concludes. He shoots his sharp thumb like a rope gun and pins himself to the ceiling.

He activates the bomb and sternly stares down the genetic monster. He lifts the device ready to heave it and cries "CRAWL BACK INTO THE FILTHY HOLE YOU CAME OUT OF, YOU VILE BEAST!" He flings it into Biollante's mouth and in seconds a white light bursts. The image of the monster begins to disintegrate and the remains are sucked into space. Jolts dangles from the ceiling and shoots himself back to Gigan. "Good the monster's gone but what about this massive opening?" Anguirus says. "We have to hack the fail safes to turn on the emergency shields!" Gigan replies. "We have to get to the CPU in the loading docks!" Jolts says.

Getting there won't be easy, in every step the force of the vacuum attempts to pull us out. We dig our claws into the metal flooring to keep us grounded. One wrong step could be our last, Anguirus learns that the hard way. The vacuum gets him on loose footing, I on the other hand wouldn't count on it. Anguirus snags my tails in time, his harsh tusks tear into my skin. He gives the expression of "sorry" as he holds on. Once we made it to the loading docks, medical supplies and equipment are flying everywhere. "There, the CPU I just need a clear shot to it." Jolts says. Gigan does his best to hold him in place while the room's literally a giant funnel.

Jolts flops and hits the floor as his rope gun carries him to the CPU controls. He heaves himself to the panel and begins to hack into the system. "Come on you bloody piece of crap work!" He swears swatting the screen. "Codes acknowledged outer shields on." The computer says. The wind finally dies and Anguirus releases my tail, it's a little banged up but it'll be fine. "Nice job kid." I breathe in quickly. "No…Problem…" Jolts says in a gasp. "Let's hope the rest of your team didn't get sucked out." Gigan says reminding us. "Trust me with Destroyah's ego they didn't go anywhere." Anguirus chuckles.

We use the compass on my collar to track their location. We enter another empty hall and a site that's practically laughable, the wind was so strong it held the three into a wall. Destroyah's face planted half way, his wings spread wide and Spacey's spines stuck nearly the whole way. Then I realize someone is missing, "Where's Rodan?" Destroyah peels away one of his wings and Rodan pops from a body shaped dent. "I think I've been asphyxiated." He coughs. "Sorry…" Destroyah grumbles. "Yeah it's funny now a little help here bro." Spacey says powerlessly. I put my hands on his shoulder crystals and tug until he comes out.

"Okay the team's back together the only issue that remains are the missing worker." I say. "I wouldn't say that's going to be a major issue Godzilla." Jolts says. The others take notice of him and like him on the spot. Rodan goes as far as to say he's a mini Gigan in some respects. "And why do you say that short stuff?" Destroyah gruffs. "Simple, I already know where they are." He answers. That's convenient for us and yet aggravating to Gigan. "You knew the entire time and didn't say anything about it?!" He shouts. Jolts just folds his feathery arms and responses "You didn't ask." Gigan gives up at this point and shuts up.

Jolts leads us to the crisis bunkers where the workers have taken refuge. He explains after the power failed, the workers were unable to send a message to the colony. The power is restored and we'll take report back to the colony and of course the small detail of the vessel damage. Thankfully when we return to Imperium Kiryu's maintenance is done and we can deliver the report personally. "Biollante? Are you sure it was her?" Kiryu says shocked. "Without a doubt commander, as complicated as it seems it was her." I say finishing the report. "I'm no scientist so this dark matter theory is quite the stretch." Kiryu says unsure.

"Well it was Jolts who eliminated Biollante and found the MIA workers." Anguirus added nudging him forward with his snout. "Is that the case?" The commander asks gazing down at Jolts. "It wasn't exactly…" He hesitates. "Don't be modest kid." I wink. "Yes commander I constructed the denotation device that terminated the creature, which in turn caused a massive hole in the factory's structure." He says shyly. "No need to worry about collateral damage son it happens constantly." Kiryu says kindly. "If you're the hero, I think it's only fair that you deserve a reward. How would you like it Jolts, if I made you Gigan's personal assistant?" Kiryu offers. Jolts' face lights up in pure joy, "Oh yes commander I would love it!"

"Consider it done." Kiryu ends the conversation. "But commander not to be a killjoy I merely feel concern, it's a heavy responsibility and he's a child." Gigan debates. "Gigan I see your worries, but remember the whole reason he joined the GDF." Kiryu repeats. "Yeah birdy have a heart" Destroyah heckles. "Oh I have a heart, more than you ever will." Gigan retorts confidently. As he strolls away were left holding our breath and Destroyah glaring at us. "None of you dare…" we can't hold it and let out laughing. Kiryu just mumbles "No comment" and goes back to his business. "Seeing as you're no longer need here I'll be sending you back to Earth, still a lot to be done." Kiryu states lastly.

I nod my head as I continue to laugh, Destroyah's so done he starts hitting Spacey, "Yeah laugh your fat ass all the way to the convoy!" He snaps. As we head off I see Jolts is still standing here. I tell the others I'm coming and I turn to Jolts. "You need to tell me something?" I say to him. "I…I just wanted to say thank you." He stutters. "For what?" I say truly stumped. "For believing in me." He smiles. I can't help but smile back, "You're welcome kid." I look away and walk for the hanger. I stop one last time to watch Jolts go off with Gigan. Then the cruel words that Mothra said resurface. _An enemy is nothing more than a known friend…_ if that's true I really hope it's not Gigan.

**Author's note: Finally back and we have book two and things are just getting started. Hope you like the new boy Jolts because he's going to be around for the rest of the series. And if you haven't already guessed Jolts has a British accent. So any idea of who this hidden foe is? Leave a guess and a comment! please review! :D**


	2. Into The Nest

Spacey's POV

The cool coast of the eastern United States, bathed in the stirring winds of the jet streams. Lush white sands, sprawling green lawns on beach side homes, and shining glass towers to match. Humans flock to these places like voracious birds, hungry for the best they can find. Kaiju aren't like that, we don't look for quality or quantity. When we find something we like, we take it no questions. If it's just humans you're likely to get your way. But if make the mistake and run into another kaiju, you're going to have a problem. My _predecessor_ learned that when he fought the legendary Godzilla and lost. Of course the beach isn't where you're expecting to see a hoard of monsters.

The answer is yes, because of man's wasteful nature and lust for destruction. It gave birth to a new world of kaiju both good and evil. Outside the urban blocks and soaring spires of the cities. A huge gray mass two thousand feet high, sits on the shells of abandoned apartments buildings. It's the home to hundreds of kaiju wasps and the proximity to the town made it an open buffet. Already fourteen civilians have reported missing from their residence and communities human and kaiju. As ordered from commander Kiryu of the Global Defense Force, our job is find them and take the wasps out.

It's not easy, the wasps' nest is cornucopia of intricate chambers and tunnels. Finding the victims and the wasps themselves in this labyrinth will be difficult, not to mention how long it'll take. It's mid-day at ninety degrees and we've been wondering around this papier-mâché maze cluelessly. Blasting away at the fragile walls and foundation of this place, it's just time consuming. "Great! It's been four hours and we've got nothing! Stumbling around this crap hole and haven't found a single living thing!" Destroyah complains. I growl and some smoke seeps from my lips, tired of hearing him nitpick.

"RED! I've said this once and I shall say it for tenth time again… STOP WHINING!" I snort. "Whatever, let's see if his royal highness have found anything." Destroyah recants. He clicks the com switch on his collar and calls for my Earth bound brother. While we do work our best as a team, being all together all the time isn't always fun. So when it comes to reconnaissance it's easier to slip off into separate teams. It helps keep the tensions down. "Negative Spacey, I'm calling it a day, we've been up and down this place and got no results." Godzilla says.

Red turns off the com link and looks at me confused, "Why does he response to you on missions and not me?" He inquires. I chuckle and head for the tunnel we made earlier in the day. "He doesn't like you." I reply smirking. The ground sounds like broken glass when we walk through. The bright golden orange glow of evening burns at the end of the passage. As we exit the sky is lite with the tones of pinks, purples, and indigo. One of few things I enjoy about this planet, sure the vacuum has beauties unimaginable by man. But there's something about how the Earth sees the rest of the galaxy that's so untouched.

I shut my eyes momentarily and breathe in the cold air that blows in from the Atlantic. I gaze over the calm waters of the ocean there's peace for now. Nevertheless terror will creep pass it and wage panic on everything in sight. "Geez, Keiko would've loved this." Destroyah says suddenly. I turn myself to the right and spot him standing on the ruins of the building. He stares out at the sunset sky engrossed even overawed, his face has a soft expression. "Her family used to live in Yokohama you know before…" He pauses. I hear footsteps behind me and soon Godzilla and his friends appear from the nest. "I assume you found nothing as well." Godzilla asks me.

"You assume correctly." I say. "It doesn't make any sense we went through there I don't know how many times. And still none of the people were found." Godzilla asks aloud. "Not to further the frustration on everyone but, did anyone else realize there weren't any wasps in the nest?" Anguirus says abruptly. We all glance at each other, it never crossed our minds. "Right, if they were in there they would've attacked us." Rodan adds. "Yeah, the whole time I didn't hear one buzz from those flying bastards." Destroyah hisses. Then something from the report comes back to me. "Wait, didn't the initial report state the wasps were seen in the city restrictions at night?" I ask.

Godzilla nods and wonders why, I explain if that's the case we should wait till night then go into nest. Everyone agrees on the plan that's a first and I rely the idea to the commander, so he knows we aren't messing around. The evening fades to dusk and soon becomes night. The city is alive with lights and the sea is noisy with the crashing of waves. Yet where we are the land scape is utterly silent, only the occasional breeze to break it. It's about nine o'clock and the wasps haven't shown up. Red goes to question my tactics when the hush hum of buzzing comes over head. We run for cover and watch carefully as the vicious insects crawl inside the nest.

We notice at what point the wasps are entering and follow for it. "You all realize this makes the mission harder than it originally was right?" Anguirus says. "How so?" Destroyah spits. "Now that the wasps are back they're going to be ready to defend their hive." Anguirus winces. "And they have a tough exoskeleton and stringers that could cut your arm off." Rodan says nervously. I spin to Red and we're both smiling, "Well that's more fun for us then." Destroyah laughs madly. "I don't care what their capable of, our job is to blow their paper palace to smithereens and find the civilians." Godzilla growls. We head back in the way the wasps took and quietly sneak through.

"Remember only use your powers if you need to, we don't want any attention." Godzilla whispers to us. When we reach the main area I use my psychic abilities and comb the mental channel for human brain waves that may be close by. Red goes to asks me something but Godzilla stops him, seeing that's I'm busy. Soon I pick up several different brain wave patterns, their faint still I know where they are. "That way." I say pointing my finger to what appears to be a dead end. Upon closer inspection it's a small gap that the wasps could squeeze into. With a little fire power or _corona_ power I should say and I enlarge the hole for us to get through.

We place our steps cautiously as we pace forward and its clear we've enter the core of the nest. Rodan pokes his head around a corner and then turns to us. "Shesh talk about bug city, they're all over, the wall, the floor, everywhere." He murmurs. "Spacey, where are the people exactly? If we stay here they'll spot us." Godzilla says worried. I shut my eyes again and try to block the noise as I track the waves. "Okay, down that crevasse that's where I'm reading neural and life signs." I reply. The crevasse is a ways from us and we need to get there without being seen. We decide to go one at a time, less of a chance of being noticed.

I usher at that everyone else to go and I follow right behind. I jump down into the deep pit and rejoin the others. This area is very dim and soon we hear weak moans and wails echoing from ahead of us. Red walks in front, his radiant yellow eyes help guide us. We also feel our way our hands and tails scraping the paper texture of the nest walls. Suddenly we halt, I can make out Red's wings are spread "Found them." He says quietly. His wings relax and we look around at first there's nothing and then our eyes adjust. I perceive the shadowy profile of a human being that's been plastered to the wall.

"Okay processed with rescue, pry them off gently the paper should give on its own." Godzilla orders. I slowly extent my hand to a trapped person and wrap my fingers on their body and tug. The weak paper tears and the person is startled awake, "Shhh it's alright you're safe." I try to calm the person. We manage to free most the imprisoned people and Godzilla instructs Anguirus to rip a hole to the outside. Blasting our energy beams is too risky, once the hole is made Rodan takes a few of the civilians on his back and puts them at a distance from the nest. While that's happening Godzilla radios the success of the mission to Kiryu.

Red hits me playful on the arm, "Now that's was probably the easiest operation we ever did, huh Spacey?" I give a half smile and am about to answer when a sordid buzzing sound appears from behind us. To my horror a swarm of wasps hover just meters from us and they don't like what they're witnessing. "Cover's blown!" I yell. Its bombs away and Rodan takes the last of the civilians to safety. We stay and attempt to fight the mean tempered pests. Our attacks aren't doing us any good except maybe Red's oxygen destroyer beam. Not even the wasps' hard shell can protect against that. Unknown to me the real horror isn't the swarm it's what leads them…

I'm ready to fire my corona beam when something sharp grabs and picks me up. I jerk my head and I meet the black razor mandibles of the wasp queen. I glance back at my team and see their being overwhelmed. "Guys get out of here!" I shout. "If those stringers get into your body repeatedly you're dead!" Godzilla and Anguirus have no problem retreating Red however is stubborn. "Spacey I'm not leaving without you!" He retorts. "Yes you are!" I scowl. I swing my crystalized tail and smack in the head. _Sorry Red, you just don't listen half the damn time. _He pays me one last pleading stare before finally going.

Then the wasps cease what they're doing and turn to me in their queen grasp. In the blink of an eye they crowd around us, it must be some type of defense method. Next thing I know I feel the queen's mandibles constrict on my neck and I become light headed. I eventually go unconscious unable to comprehend what's happening or what the wasps are doing to me. A good guess I'm their next meal…

I come to at what seems to be hours later, I half open my eyes in a squint. I look at my surroundings instead of stiff paper walls, I discover a moist slimly and warm setting. It reeks of rotting flesh and blood so badly I could almost choke on it. As I try to move I find I'm ensnared by the same greasy damp adhesive from my chest to my ankles. This shouldn't be too challenging to escape from, I quickly attempt to charge my beam but am immediately thwarted. Several wasps show up out of nowhere and pin my head to the wall as another stoves a sticky wad of glue into my mouth. It seeps down my throat and into my stomach. This prevents me from getting any ideas of escaping.

After that the wasps hang around as if they just want to, one is perched above me. All it does is stare at me continually for ten minutes and damn is it a long ten minutes. When their done it goes away only for their queen to return to my sight. Her hulking body comes over me, never imagined my death being like this devoured by bugs. Except I'm receiving a fate far worse than death today. The needle like stringer discharges from the queen's abdomen and then she plunges it in mine. I can't do anything but lie here and moan in agony as the stringer is driven pass my skin and muscles. While that's happening I feel an odd pressure at the tip of the stringer.

The moment doesn't seem to end but when the pains at its high point it gives. The queen leaves and her drones follow, now I'm confused at what just occurred. There's no time to think about it, I black out again from the throbbing discomfort. It later wakes me and the strange pressure I felt before is pushing through my body. It doesn't bother me, my biggest concern is how I'm going to get out of here. If I could pry one of my hands free, I could send a help signal to Red and the others. For now I'm as helpless as any human and at the mercy of these wasps. If these monsters even have a sense of the word mercy.

Godzilla's POV

Thanks to Spacey's capture we were able escape with the prisoners of the hive. I have to admit I feel a little guilty for leaving him behind, but we had a mission to do. We've returned the survivors to the Blount Island Command base and are currently waiting for a live video feed to Kiryu. While we wait in a conference room, Destroyah leans against a wall his arms folded and his face swollen into an enraged frown. I don't say a word to him, if our past can offer anything it's best not to provoke when mad. Regardless he's going to blow, his temper a time bomb and it's just counting away. The moment I think he's ready to snap, Gigan enters the room.

"Sorry there's some minor interference, the feed should connect in a few minutes." He says poking his head in. Kiryu's had Gigan trailing us since our short trip to the colony. He must have want him gone so Gigan's mind could be concerned with other priorities. Finally his top flies and his anger goes all over the place. "You son of a bitch! He leaves himself so can escape and you don't even take a second thought to it! Unknown to the rest of you, I DO CARE! I HAVE A HEART!" He screeches. Rodan and Anguirus glance at me and Gigan grimaces and quickly exits. I calmly turn my head and face him.

"I'm well aware of the situation Destroyah and Spacey's sacrifice did not go unnoticed. We are going to get him back, but right now there are other things that need to be done." I response. He shakes his head in disgust, "You call yourself king? You think so highly of yourself? When the Hell did obeying the rules ever matter to you?" He recants venomously. He storms out. I'm soon on him stomping through the halls and down levels. "What are you trying to say?!" I demand seizing him by a wing. His tail slides under my feet and sends me into the floor.

"You know damn well what I mean! A real king doesn't take orders from anyone! I don't care if we are clones we're still kaiju, we should act like it!" He swears. I pick myself up, yet as I stand Destroyah have some height over me. "What do you want from me?" I growl lowly. "Not from you, from the tin can who's leashed us." He hisses. "Screw this, I'm finding Spacey on own!" He pulls away. "Don't be stupid, walking back into that hive is suicide!" I yell after him. "Then it's a good thing I was created by death wasn't it?" he says still trying to avid me. I cut in front of him so he can't leave, he grabs at me wanting to throw me out of the way.

In the midst of our commotion in the hall, something else manages to get our attention. A vulgar slop, a drip, and a sudden _hum _enters our ears. The argument gradually stops and we slowly turn around to see a slippery heap sprouting limbs. We say "What the…?" almost simultaneously as the bizarre heap grows a pair of wings. Then it becomes evident of what this is, now it begs the question of how. The soaking beast goes to attack but is quickly exterminated by a hot laser. Gigan marches from the shadows and blasts it again for good measure. Confused and repulsed by what we've just witnessed, Destroyah and I glance up at Gigan. "What was that?" Destroyah spits.

"That my friend was a parasitic wasp larva." Gigan answers. Our jaws drop, Gigan gesture to us to follow and he leads us to a lab. There we find Jolts standing by a computer screen. "Greetings Godzilla Destroyah I can assume by your faces you've seen better days?" He asks. "You can say that again." Destroyah snarls. "You said that thing was a parasitic wasp, what does that mean exactly?" I ask ignorantly. "Exactly what the name implies they reproduce through using hosts." He says. "Jolts was actually the one who stumbled upon this idea, of why people were being abducted by the wasps in the first place."

I nod my head to Jolts and he begins to explains, "The reason I thought they might be parasitic was their hunting behavior. It wasn't presented like that of other animals in nature, such as thorn finch or a cheetah. These animals display examples of taking their prey and hiding it or putting out of reach of other predators. I got suspicious when the report came in and all the captives were still alive. And to my horror my guess was correct." He concludes. "We have to do something about this!" I yell panicked. "Fortunately, I may add all the survivors were rushed to the medical bay when they arrived." Gigan says relieving us of any concern.

"While all of them will make full recoveries, the bad news is the kaiju had multiple pupae removed." He says nervously. "Spacey's still in there which means…" Destroyah murmurs. "Which means Spacey a host to half dozen of those tiny monsters." Gigan says. "Okay D forget what I said before, we're going to get Spacey back I swear." I declare. "If you can get there in time." Jolts whimpers. We shoot him a glare, "These larvae mature very quickly by feeding off the host's blood and internal organs. When they finally pupate they eat their way out of the host who is either dead or moribund." Gigan grimly informs us.

"Moribund?" I dare to ask. "It means in the process of dying." He replies. Destroyah turns to me his face locked in determination. "No way in Hell am I letting Spacey die like that." He sneers. He sprints out of the lab and alert Anguirus and Rodan. I tell them to meet us at the tar mat then radio to Evans to start up his ship. "Hey G what's the problem another mission?" Evans asks. "You could say that, we're returning to the wasps' nest. One of our own is in there and we need to get him out." I say. The convoy awaits with the turning of the blades and back hatch open. I give clear instructions as the team enters the ship's haul.

"When we get in there, we don't hold back. We tear the place apart and bring Spacey home!" The ship lifts from the ground and we prepare for a dangerous rescue. _I got you in there Spacey, I'm getting you out. No matter how hard those wasps hit us, we'll strike back harder._

Spacey's POV

My head is aching, my heart is racing, and my body is being masticated from the inside out. The pain is so agonizing, I drift in and out of consciousness. I can feel my organs being ripped apart by the wasp parasites the queen injected me with. The strange pressure from the stringer was actually the release of the eggs. They grew quickly and there's plenty of me left. I understand why these wasps were taking people now, they were hosts for reproduction. And if this whole city were to be caught, we'd be looking at an epidemic. My predecessor's death seemed more dignifying than this, dying on the battle field making a last stand.

It shouldn't be long now, these things will finish me off and tear open an exit. My head goes limb and crashes on the damp walls. The world's probably better without me, I'm nothing more than an abomination. Just a sparkly copy of a true legend, funny a copy of a copy. Above me the wasps start buzzing like crazy, maybe they brought more victims. I'm proven wrong when I hear a high pitch roar and loud blasts all around me. A blue light breaks through walls and a bright violet one follows. "Guys we found him, Gigan's tracker worked!" I see a faint outline of Rodan appear. Soon Red comes in and I don't think I've seen him so distressed.

He hurries to my side fervent to free me from the sticky imprisonment. His tails cuts away the wet paper layer that covers and I stumble to my feet. I reach and slowly remove the glue wad from my throat. I take in a rough breath and exhale a long awaited cough. As I raise my head I see a black hand offered before me, I take it and cautiously stand. "Nice to see you're still alive." Godzilla says. "Almost…" I muster back to him. Then I collapse to my knees as the larvae continue to thrust at my body's fortification. "Shit Spacey we need to get you out of here." Destroyah cries dropping to my level. "Not…yet…" I grunt painfully.

He stares at me wide eyed, "What do you mean not yet you're gonna die if we don't!" He retorts. "You can't shut up for one minute can you?" I laugh. "Why can't we leave Spacey?" Godzilla asks really not wanting to stay. "A bit obvious isn't it? We need to kill the queen otherwise what's the point?" I groan getting to my feet. "The queen is the reason this place even exists. If we kill her the wasps are incompetent and won't know what to do." They uneasily nod in agreement and I quickly explain my plan. "But if we're going to ambush the queen whose the bait?" Rodan inquires. They all look to me in horror as the answer is reveled. "I have something of value to her, killing me won't be an option." I say.

"Spacey you're crazy!" Destroyah yells. "And be glad I like crazy or else I wouldn't trust you." With the sentiments out of the way we can start the task of luring the queen. The four run for cover and I bombarded the chamber using my corona beam. After a few seconds of this I hear in distant screeching, the queen's pissed. Soon enough she comes trudging in, she charges knocking me down. "Watch it queenie, don't want to hurt your precious babies right?" I threaten. She stops and slowly gazes at my contracting body. I give the signal and the four jump from their hiding and blast the queen.

I dodge the brutal fire and make it back behind my allies frontline. I plummet to my knees again as I watch Anguirus mark the final blow on the queen. His spikes literally squash her and reduce her body to a pool of green slime. The pain is returning and I think it might be too late. "Oh no you don't Spacey! Stay with us buddy we're gonna get you out of here…" Destroyah's voice becomes faded and I go unconscious. I continue to persist in this state until I awake somewhere new entirely. My surroundings are white and full of bright lights, am I died already? "Doctor he's coming around hurry!" I hear a voice call suddenly.

My vision improves and I see I'm strapped to an operating table. And a length of fabric holds on my jaws like a gag. "Hello there Spacey." I hear a new voice enter the air, it's gentle and feminine. "My name is Dr. Himekawa, I'll be the one operating on you. How do you feel at the moment?" She asks kindly. "Terrified…" I cough in agony. "You don't need to be afraid Spacey, me and my team are going to take very good care of you." She reassures. "Now just relax and we're going to begin administering the anesthesia through a breathing mask." A robotic arm lowers the mask over my face but I say one last thing to the doctor.

"D-D-Dr. Himekawa…" I mutter weakly. "I don't want to die…" A single tear rolls onto my cheek. "Listen to me Spacey, I won't let that happen to you." She replies firmly. "Now take in a deep breath and count back from one hundred." The mask fastens on my mouth and I inhale the fowl tasting gas. In my head I count down _ninety nine, ninety eight, ninety seven…_ I wonder if I'll ever wake up.

Life apparently has a sick sense of humor because I'm tossed around I don't know how many times now. And still I'm not dead, maybe there is such a thing as fate or destiny. I open my eyes to the same white environment expect this time I find I'm in a bed and covered by the warm sheets. The swelling pain in my abdomen is replaced by a sharp linear throbbing. I'm responsive enough to lift the sheets and see a line of heavy duty staples run down my body. I recline my head on the pillow and think about my team mates. I knew Red was stubborn but I never guessed he actually come for me. That twisted son of a bitch does have a heart, how sweet.

"Feeling better I assume?" a voice says throwing me from my state of calm. I jerk my head to the left and a petite female human stands on a hanging platform. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologizes nervously. I release a sigh and lay back in the bed. "Believe me, what I've seen in the past day. You're the last thing I'm going to find startling." I grumble. "And yes I'm feeling better." She smiles "Good to know." Then she turns and leaves. I'm pretty sure that was Dr. Himekawa, somehow I could remember her voice. It hasn't fully kicked in yet, but a human just saved my life. My predecessor wouldn't stand that. Guess being different is good for me then.

Hours later a sweet aroma pulls me from my sleep. I yawn and rub my face, getting sick of sleeping all the time. I sit up and there's a tray with a cup sitting before me. No one's in sight I reach for the steaming liquid and softly blow the surface. Once it's safe to drink I tip the cup and sip its contents. The flavor is very earthy, I taste flacks of leafs and hints of other herbs. The drink seems to give my body a sense of reprieve and all my muscles have loosened. Then I overhear two people talking somewhere near the platform. As I expected Dr. Himekawa strolls in wearing mint green scrubs and has a pleasant smile on her face.

"You certainly look better." She says leaning on the railing. "The tea's doing most of the work." I swallow. "That tea is my own recipe ginger, ginseng, and balm mix with traditional leafs." She tells. I finish the cup and put on the tray and turn to the doc. "We got all the bugs by the way, most of them were sent to the incinerator. Some were sent to be studied by universities and their students. "More than happy to contribute to the cause doctor." I say sarcastically. "Your surgery results were fine and you should be rejoining your friends onboard the colony in a few days." She says lastly. That grabs my attention right off the bat.

"Wait? Why am I returning to Imperium?" I ask shocked. "I don't know the message came in two hours ago from the commander himself." I watch her step off the platform. In the days to come the doc and I continue to have these little chats in the mornings and evenings. It's crazy I'm getting along with a human, well if Red can do it so can I. We can talk about things I couldn't talk about with the others. As the old saying goes all good things must come to an end. Dr. Himekawa accompanies me to the landing pad where an interstellar convoy is parked. "It was a pleasure to meet you Spacey and I wish you luck on your future endeavors." She says.

"Same here doc and um… You know thanks for saving my life." I reply giving a have smirk. "No need it's my job." She smiles back. I hurry away from my spot and step into the convoy. I secure myself inside, the ship picks up, and the thrust of the engines hurl us into space. In only five minutes we reach the colony. I march through searching for my team, it shouldn't be that hard. In Dr. Hakari's labs I find them standing around talking. "You guys miss me?" I say presenting myself into the room. "Spacey!" Destroyah exclaims joyfully. He grabs my hand "I knew you were going to make it. Want a memento of the wild ride?" He jokes holding a jar with preserved larva inside.

"Get that the hell away from me." I demand shoving his hand. "It's great to have you back Spacey and we won't have to worry about those wasps anymore. After we rescued you ground troops gassed the whole nest with pesticide." Godzilla informs. He then explains to me the reason Kiryu brought us to colony. Supposedly since the wasps incident the Earth's been pretty quiet and being here allows for the commander to keep an eye on us. Can't blame him he created us he wants to guarantee his product to the fullest extent. The day is still young and Godzilla and his pals depart leaving me and Red alone.

I get the chance to ask my sweltering question, "Why did you come back for me?" I say frankly. "I mean, I know you had to convince the others but why?" His usual scowling face softens and his wings flop to the floor. "Is it bad for me to answer I don't know?" He breathes. "It felt…felt wrong leaving you there and… could be a slight coincidence that I do care…" He murmurs as though guilty. "Is that stupid? Spacey I wasn't gonna let them kill you." I put a hand on his shoulder and shake my head. "It's not stupid Red and hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" I tease. His wicked expression returns "That's means from all the crap I've experienced I should be indestructible."

I chuckle and go to walk away as says it, "What?" He hisses at me. "You don't honestly think you're stronger than me do you?" I laugh even harder now, "Red, you can kiss my fat stellar ass!" I retort.


	3. King Of Hearts

Space, a place where human's concept of time didn't exists. A place where light and darkness harmonized as one. Colors of the most indescribable bleed and flashed into the blackness. With the blinding stars near and far they'd danced together, trapped in an eternal ballet. Perhaps this is where the Chinese conceived the notion of the yin and yang. The two forces that drove the universe always in balance, never to conquer the other. It is an endless void full of enigma and wonder, so vast it makes those who look upon it feel inferior. It inspired grand tales passed on through the generations of all races.

Contained inside this vacuum were its shining spectacles called galaxies. Great spiraling clouds of hot dust, gases, and new born stars. And even deeper within them were systems of planets most of which were silent and knew not of life. The exception to this rule was the Solar System and its small collection of worlds. One was glistening blue and had spots of green covering its rounded body. This beautiful world was known as Earth taken from an old German word meaning _our world_. Spinning beside the Earth was an object created by the hands of man. In black bold wording it read _**Grando Imperium **_on its side.

When war began to rage it served as a refuge for those who could escape. For now the Earth was quiet, the war had ceased. In the months prior five brave if not reckless souls fought to bring peace to the world. The clocks onboard the colony displayed it was ten minutes pass midnight and many were asleep. But outside lying on the armored panels of the sanctuary was a large scarlet kaiju. His wings spread flat, his arms behind his head, and his golden eyes entranced by the darkness around him. Cloned from the most horrific beast that ever stalked the Earth. Named Destroyah because of his mindless desires to kill and extinguish anything in his path.

This Destroyah was much different from his ancestor, although he was still rash, impulsive, and very sinister. However he gazed up at the stars full of curiosity and might have questioned his own mortality. Why would he does this, he was built for death and for fighting. Was it possible for a kaiju mind to comprehend profound thought? "Hello, umm… Destroyah what exactly are you doing on Imperium's defense grid?" The metal voice of commander Kiryu said on his collar. The red monster lifted his head and pressed a button to reply. "Sorry sir, just enjoying the view for out here." He said.

"I can see that, would you please come back in like everyone else if you don't mind." Kiryu sighed. He sat up and slowly picked himself up and stomped to the air lock. "There, you gonna sleep more soundly?" Destroyah teased. "Actually I haven't gotten much sleep lately…" The commander's voice became weary. Destroyah stopped, "Sir are you alright?" He asked concerned. "This mech must be taking its toll on me… I'll be fine you rejoin your comrades and rest." Kiryu said. He sneaked back into the colony and carefully treaded in the halls. After a short elevator ride he walked in a private branch of the command center where his team's quarters were.

His teammates were fast asleep in their usual spots and Destroyah took his on a rocky cropping. He folded his arms and his wings around his body and closed his eyes. In moments he drifted away into his dreams, which were filled with the marvels he'd witnessed only minutes before. He could see himself flying through the darkness, no collar, no war, nothing to hold him back. However he didn't fly alone, beside him was a girl in a G force uniform, long black hair, and blue hazel eyes. Her presence was welcomed and oddly enough she was his size or was Destroyah her size? Whatever the case Destroyah couldn't help but feel blissful when this girl was around him.

He never knew why and frankly he didn't care. The type of joy this girl brought was extraordinary, it didn't require any brutality or bloodshed. She inched closer to him, reaching out to his coarse face. He felt her smooth hair run across his temple and forehead. Finally he reached to her and tenderly seized her face "Keiko…" He whispered. She had nothing to response with for she couldn't speak, but she didn't need to. Rather she drew near his brow and delicately kissed him. He knew it was dream, he knew it wasn't real. It was his mind playing tricks, but what could he do? Wait. Wait for the day to wake him. He wouldn't mind the wait at all.

Destroyah's POV

It's been a week and we haven't got any reports of kaiju attacks from Earth. While Kiryu thinks its turning point in the war he also doesn't just want to release the people on the colony right away. The situation is too precarious and kaiju are sneaky an attack could come at any time. In the meantime though we're stuck here, where the tin can can keep an eye on us. Most of the day is boring, spent wandering the corridors of the colony or just staring out the windows. Today's going a little different, Jolts has rallied some kaiju kids to the rec center so they can listen to his royal highness' stories. Spacey drags me along saying "Well you've got nothing better to do."

I could be stupid and start fight but I don't want to be on the commander's bad side. I mean I already am, but its best not to escalate it further. We sit in a big circle us "hero kaiju" on one half and the kids on the other. His royal highness is ending is story of how he and Anguirus met. Basically like any other monster, he beat the living shit out him. Sure that's a great way to start a friendship! I'm not paying attention, I have my head pressed against the wall with my eyes closed. Although I do hear all the kids gasp in awe at the end. "That's incredible!" One of them says. "Even after that horrible battle and you became friends?" One questions. "Unbelievable…" Another says shocked.

"Oh don't let this one battle fool you kids." Anguirus says. "His fights with Ghidorah were far fiercer than our little brawl." Ghidorah, some three headed dragon his highness faced repeatedly. He's something of a nemesis to him like his grandest foe of all time. That's a load if I ever heard it. "How could I forget our fight against him!" Rodan says cheerfully. "Now remember this was when Godzilla wasn't too good at making friends. In fact we were so busy fighting each other, it took Mothra to break it up." He squeaks. "Yeah, but once she convinced us we came together and took him down." Godzilla says proudly.

"Mr. Godzilla wasn't there a story where he tried to erase you from history?" One of the kids asks. "He's right, some alien time travelers attempted to remove me from Japan and replace me with Ghidorah. But they failed, my creation was emanate and Ghidorah was no match for me." Godzilla explains. Spacey nudges me awake, I open one eye and stare at him. "What? I already told you Spacey I'm not interested." I groan. He snickers under his breath, "Too bad Red, I think it's kind of funny." I roll to my side away trying to ignore him. "You know Red when you really think about it. If it wasn't for his highness you wouldn't exists." Spacey chuckles.

I revolve my face over my shoulder and share my disapproval. "Don't get all technical with me Spacey." I growl. My unhappiness continues to grow as Godzilla pulls his story's attention on me. "Destroyah was the most powerful foe I ever faced, still… there was another force he was no match for." Godzilla criticizes. "Go on Red admit it." He demands from me. I relieve a sigh and sluggishly lift my head, "Okay I'll say it, I kicked your ass." I grin. All the kids, including Jolts laugh uncontrollably as a state this. "Red you're confused, because last I checked. It was the army that kicked your ass." Spacey says plainly. The kids laugh harder and soon Godzilla and his pals are laughing.

I feel my eye twitch and I lean in closely to Spacey's face. Embarrassed and insulted I make my emotions known to Spacey. "Thanks Spacey I really appreciated it." I hiss through my teeth. "Heh anytime Red." He retorts grinning and his head pressing on mine. "You want to go there Spacey, because I will beat you into the ground." I threaten. "I'd like to see you try Red." My temper rises until Godzilla tells me to chill. We sit back down and let him finish his story to the kids. "They brought Ghidorah back as a mech?! Jolts cries. "Yeah, but it didn't do them any good. When Ghidorah tried to fly off with me I blasted his systems and we dropped into the ocean." Godzilla says ending the story.

Jolts and the other kids want to hear another story and as he goes to tell it we hear something over the PA. "Bay dais is ready, fighter jet _Divine Wind _you are clear for landing." A traffic controller says. My eyes shoot open at that name, it's the name of Keiko's jet. My girl is home. I get to my feet immediately and head for the door. I offer no indication of where I'm going to Spacey or to the others. I ride up the elevator, cut through the command center, and rush in the halls to the hanger bay. I scope the massive area for signs of a jet with ancient paint print on its nose cone. I pace the expanse until a jet with traditional black painted trees appears near me.

I tread to the walking deck and watch the jet's glass canopy lifts and Keiko hikes out. She stands motionless for a several moments then removes her helmet and her lush black hair spills over her shoulders. She runs her fingers through it to make sure it's free of knots. She puts the helmet down and readjusts her fighter G force uniform. The sweat pours down from her scalp and touches her cheeks including the tiny mole on the right. It's the right time for me to point myself out. "Oh Ms. Takenaka, your handsome red devil is here to take you back to his hellish lair for unimaginable torture." I whistle to her. She spins around on a dime and smiles as she sees me.

She hurries to the railing to meet me and pulls her little speaking device from her hip. "And by torture I would assume you mean inclination, because then I would join you." The device says as she gives me a teasing look. "You know me too well my angel." I reply grinning seducingly. She climbs onto the railing and I hold my claws to her feet so she can step on. Then I raise my claws to my head and she carefully strides over. "Okay hold on tight up there Kiki." I warn her. "Do not worry Destroyah, with you I will never let go." The device replies for her. As I stomp through the colony her first request is to stop at the mess hall for some brunch.

As I guessed it's a combination of lunch and breakfast, so there's a mix of both foods in the hall. She gets a bowl of rice and bamboo pieces and a plate of deep fried tempura. I have to admit, it's cute watching her eat so prudently with chop sticks. I caught myself giggling whenever she fumbles and she glares at me when I do. After she finishes, I carry her to the rec center so she can browse the shops. I wait for about an hour before she comes back. In hand she carries a small plastic bag, the icon on it seems to be brushes and pencils. I place her on my head again and hear her device say "return to my quarters." I do so with great haste, mostly in hopes of not seeing my teammates.

"Home sweet home." I lower Keiko to the door of her room. "Thank you Destroyah, I would invite you in but you cannot fit." She partially frowns. Then an idea pops into my head. I tell her I gonna show her magic trick and I quick go behind a wall. A minute later I reappear as my juvenile form, which is a little over six feet tall. This is the closest physical interaction I'll ever get with her. "Voila…" I remark peeking from around the corner of the wall. Her face lights up in shock and amazement, "How in the world did you do that?!" The device shrieks. "Oh just of my many talents as being made from the oxygen destroyer." I brag.

"Now…" I say proceeding to the door, "shall we?" Keiko slides her room key in the knob slot and the door opens. The room there's not much to say about it, it's blank with a few posters and framed photos on the walls. "What did you buy?" I ask as we walk in. "Art supplies, I love to draw, before joining the military I went to major in art." She answers. I snort at that, "You're an artist and you're in the military? Sounds a bit cockamamie doesn't it?" She takes off her boots, settles on her bed, and opens a tattered journal. I crawl to the bedside and peer over her head to see onto the pages. I'm astonished. The images I observe are almost like photographs, they seem so real.

It's as if I could reach and touch the people on the paper. "Holy shit…" I mutter under my breath. "What, this old thing I finished this one a month ago." The device tells as she turns to me. "Let me show what I'm working on now." She leans toward to the bottom of the bed and wrenches a much newer looking journal. "Most of them are inspired by people in the colony. It's their expressions and feelings their experiencing in the war. It's truly heartbreaking, so I try to make into something positive." She explains. I glance down at one picture she's pointing to. A woman holding her child in her arms and an older one at her legs, they stare into space with the emotion of great sorrow.

Like the many others on the colony they were probably separated from their main family. The woman's face clearly shows a deep sadness and yearning to find whatever it is she's lost. And the restless child that clings to her chest and the crying child at her feet they're so define. How Keiko was able to capture all this, I'm literally blown away. I'm speechless. I have to take a moment to gather myself, I nearly collapse to the floor. "I don't know what to say Keiko… that's incredible what you can do." I utter. She blushes and shoves the journal to me. I slowly look through the pages, absorbing every detail I fathom. Occasionally I find her watching me when I stare at one for a long time.

_Just admiring your work._ I'd like to tell her. Eventually I get away from the dark tones of the war and come across some rather humorous pictures. The people on these pages have large glossily eyes and flawless features. These are examples of anime, the Japanese idea of storytelling she's told me on many instances. They usually include attractive demons in human form or teenagers with some crazy supernatural power. As I continue in the journal I stumble upon an image of young man wearing some bizarre costume. It's just a rough sketch, but what do I know of art skills? It's one of the few I've found that has color. "Keiko what is this?" I ask very curious about it.

As soon as I say that she falls back on the bed and silently laughs hysterically. I gap at her in confusion, did I miss something? I stand over her shaking body, "What's so funny Kiki huh? Why are you laughing?" I demand. She rolls to her side and smiles at me. Keiko types on the buttons of the device and it speaks. "It is you!" Okay I'm either that stupid or that blind. I pick up the journal and hand it to her, "So I'm your muse?" I say teasingly. "You could say that, you might find this odd but I think you're quite cute." The device replies. I roll my eyes, "So why'd you make me into one of those anime guys?" I ask intrigued.

"I guess I wanted to see my favorite kaiju as if he were human." She grins. "I'd be lying if I said I knew what you looked like as a kaiju, because frankly I have no idea." I say snuggling her under my head. "It is sweet that you think of me Destroyah, thank you." The device says as she pats my skull. Keiko goes to her drawing and I go about searching the room. I head for the framed photos on her walls, Keiko's never mentioned her family so it doesn't surprise me that there aren't a lot of them. However in each one I see there's a young boy beside her. A brother, a nephew maybe? I lift the frame off the wall and go to Keiko. When I ask who it is, I'm left getting more than I bargained for.

His name is Benjiro, he's Keiko's son from a short and bitter marriage. The two had been seeing each other for several months and it didn't help that their families heavily advocated for them to marry. Where things went sour when the asshole gilded her at the altar. Both his and her families shunned her and learned she was pregnant a few weeks later. Being a single mother was viewed lowly in Japanese society, so joining the military seemed to be her last opinion. Her son is the only thing from her marriage that brings her happiness. But is also instills the memory of the man who ruined her whole life. Tears swell in her eyes and she attempts to hide her face.

"Keiko, don't pay that bastard any thought, he's not worth it." I say trying to comfort her. "You are so much better without him, without any of those idiots. You've become stronger because of it and so does your son. When he looks to you, I bet he sees a respectful and powerful woman. Be proud of that." I tilt her head to me. She falls over me and wraps her arms around my neck. I gently rub her head and let her cry her sorrows away. After ten straight minutes of silent sobbing, she raises herself and wipes the tears. "Thank you." She shakily types into the device. "You're welcome." I whisper. I suggest to her that visiting her son could help cheer her up. But the idea is quickly dashed when she tells me he's at a boarding school in Beijing. _Damn it I don't think first!_

I'm left stammering at what I can do to help her now. Somewhere in my simple and stupid mind I search for an answer. It comes to me in the weirdest way, the dream I had the night before. Could this be it? Sure it might be crazy but what other choice do I have. I face Keiko and then run out of the room, "Wait here Keiko I have an idea and I really thought it through!" I revert back to my normal form and sprint for the command center. As I'd hoped the tin can is sitting at his usual spot at the core of the center. "Commander please, you've got to let me do this!" I pled to him. He glares at me very hesitantly, he knows me well enough to be doubtful.

"Understand Destroyah that's not my range of control." He says. "What?" I say baffled. "If you want to get yourself lost in space, you're going to have to talk to an astrological technician." He replies blatantly. "Thank you commander, you have no clue how much this means to me!" I say truly grateful. He playfully rolls his radiant amber eyes. I race back toward Keiko's room, overly excited on what we're about to do. "Keiko hurry get out here!" I shout. She runs into the hall and looks up at me concerned. "What is it?" She asks. "It's a surprise just come with me." I say grabbing her. As we head for the space airlock Keiko persists to know what I'm doing.

I set her down on the ground and change to my juvenile form. "I said it's a surprise, now close your eyes and I'll guide you." I say reassuringly. I get the okay from the head technician and the on call rocketeers help the oblivious Keiko in a space suit. I notice her shut eyes begin to squint, "Keep'em closed." I remind her. "What are you up to you devil?" The device says. I crawl to her side and whisper in her ear, "You really don't like surprises do you?" She turns her head and smiles, "No just worried is all." She replies with the device. From behind Keiko the technician gives me the green light and directs us to the airlock entrance. I secure the helmet over Keiko's head and lead her to the exit compartment.

I return to my turn monstrous form and watch the doors shut tight after us and the transparent doors in front prepare to open. The chamber is eerily hushed and I'm nearly given a heart attack when the interface speaks. "Attention first level vacuum doors are closed. Will open second level vacuum doors momentarily." A minute later the doors unhinge and the starry darkness is revealed to us. I put my tail tip to Keiko's torso to escort her safely into the void. "Okay Keiko ready?" I inquire. She cautiously nods her head, "Alright push off and open your eyes." I say under my breath. I step out and then see Keiko do the same we float in the darkness.

I see her eyes flicker as she gaps at her surroundings. She drives forward flailing her limbs like she's swimming. She reaches for the talking device and enters some words. "Oh Destroyah this is… How did you?" The bewilderedness is written on her face. "I wanted to help you clear your head and I figured space was a good start." I say softly. I pinch my tail on her waist and pull her to my side. Keiko's gloved covered hands touch my face, its minor but I can still feel it. "I could not think of doing this with anyone else." The device says. Keiko's eyes stare deeply into mine. "Don't speak just be here…" I mumble.

The dream is coming to life, it's me and Keiko sharing this one moment together. Somehow being with her is so wonderful, it's not a feeling I experience unless I'm with her. We're so different I'm a kaiju, she's a human, I stand hundreds of feet tall and she's only five. I was meant for death and devastation, she protects everything that is righteous and true. Yet when we're together that all fades from our minds and something else entirely takes over. My heart beats what seems like thousand times a minute and the evil in me disappears. When I'm with Keiko I feel something I could never imagine…_Freedom_

Humans have a name for this emotion, this sensation, this phenomenon. Love. Is it possible for a kaiju to know this? Then I remember that one single instant from my memory. Japan was in ruins Godzilla's body was burning and his son dead. Godzilla know what love was because he shared with his son. Is that what I'm sensing between me and Keiko? I gather her in my claws and hold her near chest, maybe she could hear my heart even. I don't want this to end I want it to last forever. But all good things must come to an end and we have to descend to the colony. However I let Keiko have the best view of all.

I climb to the top of the colony's radio antenna and show Keiko the Earth bathed in the afternoon sun. The sight of the planet simmering in the distance glow it would make anyone feel small. I caught myself smiling as I gaze out, I turn to Keiko who is completely memorized. Unfortunately I have to break it and return her to the colony. The doors of the airlock shut with a sudden gust. Keiko undresses from the suit and I wait for her in the tech lobby. She walks out blushing like I've never seen her before, I hastily go to my juvenile form. She soundlessly comes to me and wraps her arms in an embrace. I put my head tightly on her's and produce an odd purring noise from my throat.

She glances up at me and does something I didn't expect, she mouths "thank you." Then she stands on her toes and kisses me, HELLO if that were a brick wall I'd be bruised. Keiko waves bye and heads off to her business, I can guess that was the time of her life. I slowly scuffle into the hall and change back to my normal self. The pure ecstasy and the exhilaration of that simple action to me is unbelievable. I slam my back to a wall and slide to the floor grinning and blushing. I bite my lower lip heavily regretting that I can't give the same to Keiko. "Oh Keiko I'm sorry, I wish I could hold like I did in my dream." I murmur to myself. I lay against the wall and just breathe in trying to relive the joy.

Eventually I get up and wonder through the halls engulfed by the moments. But the moment is spoiled when I hear familiar voice behind me. "Okay that was disgustingly adorable." I jerk my head and to my dread I see Godzilla. _Damn it! I can't catch a break can I? _I stomp over to the brownnoser pissed, "What the hell are you doing?" I hiss. He chuckles and shakes his head, "It's nothing, relax." My face hardens into a scowl, "Were you watching us?!" I demand to know. "Calm down it's not that big a deal and it was cute." He says slyly. "Don't patronize me you ass!" I growl. "What I do with Keiko is my business, so fuck off!"

He strolls close to me and then walks away, the anger is still surging in me. I need to clear my head get out of the confine areas of the corridors. If Keiko loves me, it sure is hell isn't for my temper. As I pace down the halls I finally notice the happy atmosphere of the people and kaiju of the colony. Kids playing with toy robots or in costumes for make believe. Others accompany kaiju they've befriend in the time they've spent here. And some ultimately use this little time to comfort themselves with family and loved ones. Only now am I beginning to understand the toll this war is taking on these people. While the Earth isn't far in retrospect, its eons away for these people who may never be able to live their lives again.

I stand by the massive wall windows and look upon the blue marble once more. I feel a sharp twisting slice of remorse stab at my soul, if I have one. I was created by a mistake of humanity one sin led to another. But I'm the worst sin by far at man has yet to make aside from his highness. He was merely a reminder of what war and weapons can do. Me? I'm the living definition of the devil, of death, all things to be evil. I don't want to think right now, my mind's going in too many directions and I can't follow. I pull myself from the window and continue through the halls. I leave the main decks and head for the elevator to the command center.

In the dimly lit room I see the tin can and Yusuki talking on the platform. When the commander isn't crying over dead soldiers or crumbling cities, he chats any second he's got with Yusuki. I hurry pass them and sneak into the private gallery where my team's quarters and the other military big shots are. I peer into my environmental chamber and find it's empty. The others are probably hanging around on the main levels. I'm more bored than angry now, aimlessly wandering the gallery for something to occupy me. Suddenly an interesting scent drifts into my nose, obviously I trailed after it wanting to know what it is.

I go down the gallery following the smell, someone is cooking in here. As I turn the corner I'm shocked by what I find Spacey and Gigan making tea? The two catch me and invite me in with pleasant smiles. "Oh hello Destroyah what brings you here?" Gigan say in a chipper voice. "Well I was gonna say it was just the tea but that'd be lying." I grumble entering the room. "Alright, before you say anything else, where did you run off to during story time?" Spacey asks? I slam my face into my palms, "Promise you won't laugh if I tell you?" I say anxious. Spacey nods his head and I explain the whole thing to both of them.

"Then after she kissed me and I got into the hallway, his highness is standing right there in sight of all of it! I wandered after that and ended up here." I say finishing my day's events. "Wait! She **kissed** you?" Gigan says perplexed. "Yes birdy have you not been paying attention?" I scowl. I sit myself on the ground too tired to stand and Spacey comes over with a cup. "Sorry my little brother had to ruin your moment, but hey he does that." He remarks handing me the warm cup. He sits next to me and tells me of how he got the tea ingredients. The time he spent in the hospital the doctor gave this herbal tea mix. It's pretty good, considering that I've never had it before.

Gigan leaves five minutes later and Space continues to give me advice on his brother. "Ignore the teasing and bullcrap he throws at you Red, he's just trying to mess with you. And having a heart isn't something he should make fun of. I mean he's probably doing it because at one time he had a heart and now he's trying to forget it." Spacey says. I can honestly say I'm surprised at him, granted I'm surprised at myself. But Spacey showing a side I didn't know he had, like the day we rescued him. "I think Godzy's good nature is rubbing off on us." I laugh. "It's a possibly." Spacey replies. "And Red the most important thing to remember from this." He says.

"Bad guys can have hearts too." We both laugh aloud at that statement, for the most part it's true. "Thanks Spacey, I'm glad there's at least one monster on this floating plate I can talk to." I say grateful. "Ditto Red couldn't have said better myself." We make a small toast and devote the rest of the day just being in each other's company.


End file.
